


Take my hand

by Painfullybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, LATER, M/M, Maybe fluff, This actually hurt me to write, Typical steve always picking fights, sorta - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfullybucky/pseuds/Painfullybucky
Summary: Steve and Bucky's relationship and how it progresses (THIS IS A WIP)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. First off. bucky and Steve are kids meeting the first one. Then the next one is a year or so before CA:tfa. Then I think you can place the rest.

"Take my hand"  
The first time Steve hears those words he's laying on a dirty alley floor, and he's not sure whose hand is in his face

"Come on kid" the voice isn't familiar and Steve follows the hand up the arm and to the face of the kid standing in front of him "You just gonna sit there all day?" Steve stares at the boy in front of him, arm held out to him, hair rustling in the breeze like some sort of storybook hero. Steve glares at the boy and brushes dirt off his pants, his mother's going to have a fit when she sees how he's ruined another outfit by getting in a fight. The boy drops his hand obviously a little affronted but otherwise makes no move to help Steve stand.  
"I didn't need your help." Steve looks the kid directly in the eye, daring him to challenge his words.  
"No. For sure." A hint of a smile tugs at the corners of the boys mouth. "I could see you had it handled from the way they were handing you your ass." Steve glares at the boy again and brushes past him, heading for the mouth of the alley. His assailants were long gone, but he still glanced around for them. They'd been picking on a stray dog that wandered the back alleys in search of food. Steve had stopped them from pelting the poor thing with rocks and ended up in a bit of trouble with them when the new kid had butted in and shooed the bullies away.  
Steve had only just reached the opening of the alley when he heard the other kid turn and jog to him.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Steve turned and watched as the boy stopped just short of him. "My name's Bucky. What's yours?" Steve stared at the boy, Bucky, for a moment, assessing his options before taking the hand held out to him and shaking it in greeting.  
"Steve. Steve Rogers" Bucky gave him a wide grin and dropped Steves hand.  
"Well, 'Steve. Steve Rogers'. Mind if I walk home with you?" Steve snorted at Bucky's impression of him and turned around, starting his walk home.  
"Only if you can keep up." Steve smirked and he could just about hear Bucky mutter something under his breath before catching up to Steve.  
"You realize I could probably run literal circles around you the entire way home right?" Bucky joked as him and Steve fell into stride, side by side.

......

"How many times am I gonna hafta pick your ass up off a dirty alley floor?" Bucky muttered, mostly to himself. Steve glared up at him through long blonde eyelashes and a swollen black eye. Bucky let out a long sig, squatting down to get a better look at his friends face. Cut lip, black eye, a few scratches here and there, but nothing seemed to be broken so that was certainly a plus.  
"I'm fine, Buck." Steve gently pushed Bucky's hand from his face. Bucky stood and now it was his turn to glare at Steve.  
"Take my hand," Steve sighed at the command but took the hand stretched out to him. Bucky pulled the smaller man up and slung his arm around his shoulder so that he was supporting his weight. Not that Steve weighed much anyways, the boy looked like he'd fall over if a strong breeze happened by. By Bucky knew better. Steve wasn't fragile. He was a hell of a lot stronger than Bucky, that's for sure.  
"I'm _fine_ , Buck." The small blonde protested once more but made no move to get away from Bucky.  
"Oh, I don't doubt that." Bucky looked at Steve darkly, "I mean, you've had worse, right? Been in _plenty_ of fights.You've never cared about your own safety before. Why should I expect you to start now?" Steve felt his cheeks heat up.  
"Bucky-"  
"What excuse are you gonna cook up this time?" Bucky wasn't looking at him anymore, eyes fixed ahead of them to the path home "And don't use 'I had to', like getting beat to a pulp in a back alley is your calling." Bucky was glaring at the road in front of them as though he blamed the path for Steve's decisions.  
"They were bullies, Bucky." Steve could almost make out their apartment building from where they were and he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed and pretend his face wasn't throbbing angrily at him.

"I know Steve," Bucky turned to look at him and his eyes seemed to be pleading with Steve, "but there will always be bullies out there. You can't stop them all! It's not on your head if you go a day without picking a fight in a back alley!" Bucky drew himself up to his full height, dropping Steve's arm and turning to look at him. Steve looked up at the man who stood over a head taller than him and let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"Then who's gonna do it?" The blonde stood up as straight as his aching body would let him and cut Bucky off as he tried to speak, "If not me then who? I can't just assume somebody else is going to do the right thing! If I can stand up for someone to something, if I can do the right thing then I will!" Steve's breathing was harsh but he continued to hold himself up as Bucky's eyes held his.

"But you don't gotta do it alone.." Bucky was first to blink as he turned back towards their apartment building. He brought a hand up to his face, dragging it down in an exaggerated motion, punctuated with an over the top sigh. "Let's get you home buddy"

..... 

The whole building was crumbling down around him, but Steve couldn't just leave. He knew Bucky was here somewhere, he couldn't leave without at least looking. His breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of his friend, his Bucky, lying strapped down to a table.

"Bucky!" Steve began pulling frantically at the restraints holding Bucky in place. "C'mon take my hand Buck, we'll get you out of here." Bucky looked up at Steve, seeing his friend for thee first time since his enlistment. He looked him up and down, unsure of whether this was real or if Steve was some angel sent down to take him from the earth now.

"Did you get taller?" Bucky doesn't mean to say it, it's just the first thing that falls from his mouth as his friend holds his weight up and begins dragging them to the exit. Even though he can tell the building is falling around them and he can't see properly or even support himself. Bucky feels like with Steve by his side, his odds are pretty good.

......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic, if that's not painfully obvious, and I'm very welcoming of any comments you have. Please let me know if I need to fix anything or whatever! Also, I made the mistake of typing this on my phone, so... sorry!


End file.
